wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nagrand
Nagrand is a Burning Crusade Zone located in Outland. It is located south of Zangarmarsh, west of Terokkar Forest, and southwest of Hellfire Peninsula. It is a vast plains-like region reminiscent of Mulgore or the Barrens. The word Nagrand is orcish for "Land of Winds". It may be one of the "Green Havens" replanted by druids to much how it was before the Horde necromancy drained the world of life. Right in the center of the zone is the neutral town of Halaa that can be captured by either faction. Whoever holds it will have access to a whole mass of amenities including active quest givers, NPCs who accept turn-ins acquired from the zone's monsters, but also vendors, trainers and the like. The opposing faction, naturally, is locked out of all this, which is precisely why they will be laying siege to it around the clock. If you get enough of your people near the flag at the town center, you'll slowly start to win control. The problem is, opposing players and NPCs will be constantly wailing on you. Cue wyvern bombs. There are several bridges leading into the town, and at the base of each is found an apparatus that attackers can interact with to spawn a flying mount tower of sorts. Once they're up, players can hop on these wyverns (which follow a fixed path) and essentially carpet-bomb the town, inflicting massive AoE damage to its defenders. They, in turn, can interact with these apparatuses to disable the towers. http://uk.pc.gamespy.com/pc/world-of-warcraft-expansion/725327p3.html Characteristics |} History Nagrand was formerly the meeting grounds of the orcish people, where the Kosh'harg celebrations were held twice every year. The clans would assemble at the base of their sacred mountain, Oshu'gun, and give thanks to the spirits. During the war against the draenei, the Prophet Velen and a retinue of priests made their way to Oshu'gun - the vessel that brought them to Draenor - where they were taken prisoner by Durotan and the Frostwolf Clan, and eventually released (Durotan's reasoning being that the draenei allowed themselves to be taken prisoner, therefore there was no honor in holding them). When the elements abandoned the orcish people, it was here - again, in the shadow of Oshu'gun - that Gul'dan introduced the orcish people to warlock magics. Today the Mag'har, the orcs who did not partake of the blood of Mannoroth and cut themselves off from the other corrupted clans, make their home here, as do the Kurenai, Broken draenei seeking to find their destiny. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Nagrand: Nagrand is the last unscarred region in Outland. It is the ancestral home of the orcs and the heart of early orcish shamanism. Today it is a fertile retreat where elementals commune with mortals on a regular basis. Marauding ogres from the Blade's Edge Mountains, meaning to claim the territory as their own, currently pose the greatest threat to this unspoiled reserve. Geography Green and yellow grassy plains, reminding one a bit of Mulgore and/or the Barrens. Pink-channeled sky. Maps ;Other maps: * wow.gamepressure.com Subregions thumb|Official artwork of a Oshu'gun in southwestern Nagrand. Travel hubs Telaar (Alliance) Garadar (Horde) Arenas * The Ring of Trials Battlegrounds None World PvP * In Halaa at the center of Nagrand, the Alliance and Horde struggle to control the city plateau and it's resources. Antagonists may use wyvern roosts near Halaa's 4 rope bridges to bomb guards, vendors, and PvP opponents if they fall within range of their fixed flight paths around the area. When the city's 15 NPC guards have been killed, the invading faction may claim Halaa as their own if they can protect the flag at the center of town. The faction that controls Halaa will get the Strength of the Halaani (increases all damage done by 5%) region-wide buff for all those of their faction. Major factions * Kurenai * The Consortium * The Mag'har Regions Adjacent to Nagrand |} thumb|Official artwork of a ravine and a floating lake island in south-central Nagrand. Notable Characters See List of Nagrand NPCs. Quests Uncategorized * (from Terokkar Forest) ** * (starts with Howling Wind drop) ** * (starts with Murkblood Invasion Plans drop) * (from Shadowmoon Valley) * (outside Garadar and Telaar) Nesingwary Safari * * ** *** * ** *** * ** *** * (after all Mastery quests) Burning Blade Ruins * (req completing Diplomatic Measures) * (req completing Diplomatic Measures) ** (dep on both Armaments and Ruthless) ** (dep on both Armaments and Ruthless) *** (after all ruin's quests) Garadar * (Bleeding Hollow Ruins) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** * * * * * (req finishing both wanted quests above) * * ** *** * ** *** * ** (Repeatable) * * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ ************* ************** Telaar * * * * * * The Ring of Blood * ** *** **** ***** ****** Clan Watch * ** Mag'hari Procession * * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * , from Shadowmoon Valley ** ** ** *** , after all Against... quests **** Halaa * (PVP) Throne of the Elements * ** *** **** * * ** *** **** ***** Aeris Landing * ** (Repeatable to Friendly) * * * ** (Repeatable) * (req Friendly) ** (Repeatable) * Resources Ore * Adamantite * Fel Iron Ore * Rich Adamantite Herbs * Blindweed * Dreaming Glory * Felweed * Mana Thistle Leather * Knothide Leather * Knothide Leather Scraps * Thick Clefthoof Leather Wild Creatures * Air elementals * Broken * Clefthoof * Demons * Doomguard * Earth elementals * Elekks * Eredar * Ethereals * Felguards * Fire elementals * Gan'arg * Ghosts * Gronn * Lost Ones * Mo'arg * Ogres * Owls * Pit lords * Talbuks * Thunder lizards * Voidwalkers * Water elementals * Wolves Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Because of its extensive outdoor PvP, Nagrand is the only Outland zone without a dungeon. * The Elemental Plateau is an elevated area on the northern side of Nagrand, above the Throne of the Elements. The area requires a flying mount (or druid flight ability) to reach. It is populated by most of the elemental types, and as such is a premiere spot for grinding motes/primals. Trivia * At Nessingwary's Safari, on Hemit Nessingwary's crashed plane, there are level 1 critters on the plane, snakes. This is an obvious reference to the movie "Snakes on a Plane". Category:Flats